Obliviate
by xXx ALittleBitOfFaith xXx
Summary: HP/GW Angst Drabble/"As if sleep was her safe haven, and none of the nightmares of reality could ever harm her. /He knew the word. The word that would stop her suffering./But it was for the best."/


A/N I don't own. This is my first Harry Potter fic, and also please note this is AU.

* * *

><p>He always hoped it was going to be better. That's what he always told himself. He wasn't oblivious, he noticed. After all, it was the love of his life. With her wild and fierce hair, and an attitude to match.<p>

She was his fire. The bright light in the dark, never ending hallway.

He thought it would past. After the battle, everyone was mourning. But people put on their brave face, and tried to stay strong. As life went on, it got better. They actually laughed again. Smiled, remembered their cherished loved ones who passed away.

But not everyone got better. He noticed. Her hair was somewhat duller than the fiery red he once knew. She never smiled or laughed, that beautiful laugh, as if the angels were singing.

And most of all, he never saw that spark in eyes. The one that was mischievous, and wouldn't let you push her around, no matter how delicate she looked.

She looked as though she was undead. As if she didn't feel anymore, and was in a never ending nightmare. Where the horrors of war she saw played around in her head. Over, and over, and over again.

He hoped if he stayed strong, she would get out of her funk. And they could live happily ever after... Like in muggle fairy tales. But she didn't get better. It took turn for worst.

She stopped going to work. She wouldn't talk to her friends, except Hermione. She wouldn't go to the Sunday dinners, not able to look at that empty seat staring at her. Then she stopped talking to her family. She would only talk to Harry. One word sentences, monotoned. And she would sit at the window, as if waiting for someone to come and say,

"I'm not dead silly! I just had to leave for awhile. Voldy could never stop me!"

Then she stopped talking, period. She would go to bed early, before Harry went to work, and would wake up after Harry left.

And every night, as Harry would tumble in, exhausted from work, there'd be a seat ready for him, a warm meal just waiting to be eaten, but Ginny already in bed. He'd eat. Travel upstairs, and she'd there, like an angel. As if sleep was her safe haven, and none of the nightmares of reality could ever harm her.

But then, on an ordinary evening, after Harry had his dinner, after traveled up stairs. He watched Ginny thrash in her sleep. Screeching, crying, screaming, begging for mercy. He woke her up quickly, but he knew once she fell back asleep, she'd have that dream again.

As Ginny left this world, for dreamland. Harry brushed her hair out of her face, kissed her forehead. And said he loved her.

He knew the word. The word that would stop her suffering. Her nightmares would be forgotten. She could live again, have a whole new life. She could happy.

But he would not. For he would not be with her.

But it was for the best.

He took her wand, broke it. Brought her to the nearest muggle inn. Gave her enough money for until she found a job, a bag with some of her clothes and personal care items.

He hoped it was for the best. Now he'd never be happy. But his love would. And that could be enough.

He foraged a birth certificate, and passport.

Lily Ginevra Evans.

He decided that would be her muggle name.

He raised his wand.

"Oblivate."

She would forget everything she knew.

No more wizards.

No more quidditch.

No Hogwarts.

No Voldemort.

No Harry Potter.

She was now Lily Ginenra Evans.

Not Ginny Weasley.

Not his lover.

Just a muggle.

But now, she could live her life, without constant fear. The nightmares wouldn't haunt her. She could laugh again. And smile. And maybe, just maybe that glint in her eye, the one with mischievousness could reappear. Maybe.

* * *

><p>AN Do you like it? I just wanted to say that this idea was based on a Japanese anime/manga series, called Fruits Baskets. There's a character, Momiji Sohma. He kind of goes through the same problem. In a different way. His mother rejected him as a child. She was depressed, with no lifeness in her body. She couldn't believe she gave birth to him, she wouldn't believe it. She called him a monster. So Momiji's father gave him a choice. Momiji could be selfish, and let his mother live her depressed life, or he knew someone who could erase her memory about Momiji. She could be happy again, yet she would forget all about Momiji.

Momiji, just a young boy decided to let his mother's memory get erased.

I can't tell it as great as the anime/manga does, so if you haven't heard of fruits basket, I definitely would recommend it too :P


End file.
